Fun With Flags
by FluidElectricity
Summary: Sheldon finally makes a move after filming Fun with Flags with Amy.


As Sheldon and Amy put the last of the supplies away for Fun with Flags, Amy says"So, Sheldon I've been wanting to talk to you about something.". "What is it?" Sheldon asks. Amy sits down on the couch and asks Sheldon to come sit next to her. "Sheldon, we've been together for a very long time... and, I've been wanting to say something to you." Sheldon gives Amy a quizzical look. "I just want to let you know that you dont have to say it back... I don't want you to feel obligated to-" "I love you too." Sheldon cuts off Amy. Amy has a shocked expression on her face as Sheldon continues. "It is true I have feelings for you that cannot be explained technically or scientifically. The only logical conclusion is love." Sheldon says. Amy suddenly kisses Sheldon passionately. She breaks the kiss and there is awkward eye contact for a few seconds. Sheldon returns the kiss with even more fury and passion than before. "Amy. I-I want... I think. I'm ready." Sheldon stutters. Amy stands up and grabs Sheldon's hand as she ushers him to his room. "You know I've never done this before. I'm quite nervous." Amy explains as she and Sheldon sit on his bed. "Me too. But, we can take this slow." Sheldon says. Amy shakes her head slowly. Sheldon hesitantly starts kissing Amy, again. She invites his tongue into her mouth for the first time. Sheldon breaks the kiss and asks "Was that okay?". "Perfect." Amy responds. They continue kissing and Sheldon places a hand on Amy's waist. Amy caresses Sheldon's arm as he slides his hand under her shirt. Amy moans through the kiss and gently squeezes Sheldon's arm. Amy breaks the kiss and gives Sheldon a curious look before he nods and let's her help him take off his shirt. Sheldon then takes off Amy's shirt and they both sit there half naked. Sheldon takes off his shoes as Amy takes off hers and so on. After Sheldon gets down to his underwear and Amy gets down to her panties and bra they both climb into Sheldon's bed. "Should we start...touching...each other now?" Sheldon asks. Amy nods and Sheldon grasps her hips and climbs on top of her. Amy opens her legs so Sheldon can rest between them and pulls him in closer so their faces are almost touching. Sheldon starts kissing Amy's neck as Amy moans and starts massaging his abdomen. Sheldon kisses lower and lower until he reaches her black bra. He looks up to her and she nods her head. Amy sits up and Sheldon reaches behind her to unhook her bra. It falls off almost as if it was in slow motion. Sheldon and Amy glance at each other. Sheldon begins kissing the top of her left breast and caressing the soft, supple right one. Amy begins to hug Sheldon very tightly (as they are still sitting up in bed) as she moans as softly as she can. Then, suddenly Sheldon sucks the left nipple into his mouth. Amy bites his shoulder to muffle her sounds as her nails dig into his back. Sheldon makes a small grunt of pain. "Sorry." Amy whispers. Sheldon let's go of her nipple and says "It's okay." As he hugs her tighter. Sheldon then encases Amy's left nipple in his mouth and plays with it with his teeth and tongue. "Oh...oh...oh! Sheldon..." Amy moans. Sheldon lays Amy's back down on the bed as she is still in ecstasy. He slides off her panties and nestles his head between her legs. He takes his hand and starts pinching her clitoris. Amy gasps at the touch. Sheldon takes his tongue and starts tracing the Periodic Table on her cunt. "Amy. Say it with me." Sheldon says. "Helium," they say in unison "Holmium, Hydrogen..." They chant on with each word getting louder than the last. The feel of Sheldon's hot breath as he chants has Amy going insane. She is so close. Too close. "Sheldon wait." Amy interrupts. "Did I do something wrong?" He asks. "No," Amy says out of breath "no it's just that I want to orgasm with you." She explains. "I see. So, you're ready?" Sheldon asks. "Yes." Amy responds. Sheldon removes his boxers and climbs back on top of Amy. "Wait. We're going to need a towel." Amy says. "Oh, right." Sheldon says. He puts on his bathrobe and heads to the bathroom. Sheldon opens the bathroom door and runs into Leonard drying his hands. "Oh, hey are you doing up so late?" Leonard asks. "Well...um... I just needed a towel." Sheldon responds. "What for?" Leonard asks as playful grin spreads across his face. "What for? Well I-uh... I spilled water. So I need a towel." Sheldon says. "Oh you're certainly spilling something tonight you dog you." Leonard says and leaves the bathroom to go back to his room. Sheldon quickly shrugs off the peculiar conversation and grabs a towel and heads back to his room. Amy is still lying in bed waiting for him. "Was Leonard out there?" Amy asks. "Yes and we had quite a peculiar conversation. I feel it related to our actions tonight. I wouldn't think much of it, though." Sheldon explains. "He knows about us!? About this!?" Amy exclaims as she sits up in bed. "We don't know that for sure. But if he did it wouldn't matter. All we need is each other." Sheldon says warmly. "But Sheldon-" Amy starts. Sheldon climbs in bed and takes Amy's cheek in his hand. "Amy. We shouldn't worry about the others. Leonard is my best friend. I know if he knows then he won't tell anyone until I'm ready. Until we're, ready. This. Is. Us." Sheldon says. Amy's eyes soften and she lays back down. "Did you get the towel?" She asks. "Yes." Sheldon says and lays it under Amy. "Okay. I'm ready." She says. Sheldon grabs a condom from his side table and gets between her legs. Amy wraps them around his waist. "This is going to hurt." Sheldon says. "I know," Amy says "cover my mouth." Sheldon vigorously kisses Amy with his tongue as he continues to caress her breasts again. Sheldon then slowly begins to enter her while she is in pleasure. When Sheldon gets halfway in Amy begins to groan in pain. She breaks the kiss and says in a heavy breath "Just go in." Sheldon covers her mouth with his hand and slams into Amy. "Mmmmhmmmm!" Amy wails in pain. Sheldon takes his hand from her mouth and asks "Are you okay?" "Y-yes. Keep going. But do it- slowly." Sheldon nods his head as he rocks his hips slowly, barely loosening her muscles. "Oh god, you're so tight, Amy. Ah. Are you feeling any better?" Sheldon says. "Not really...but... you can...orgasm w-without...urg me." Sheldon suddenly pulls out. "Amy. I can't bear hurting you while I'm feeling pleasure." Sheldon says. "Sheldon it's okay. Just try again." Amy says. Sheldon reluctantly climbs back on top of her and carefully enters her. "Are you okay?" Sheldon asks. "Yes. Keep going." Amy responds. Sheldon starts thrusting, a little faster than last time. "Woah. Oh Sheldon. Oh yes!" Amy exclaims. Sheldon continues thrusting, feeling better and better after each. "Harder! Faster! Oh Sheldon!" Amy says. Sheldon complies picking up his speed."Oh Amy, yes Amy!" Sheldon says. The friction created by Sheldon's dick sliding in and out and in and out of Amy feels so good for the both of them. They both moan loudly not caring if anyone heard them. " Yes Sheldon yes!" Amy exclaims. "Oh god Amy oh yes!" "Come Sheldon baby come!" Amy says. "Aahaahaaaaah!" Sheldon grunts in relief "Oh yes oh yes oh!" Amy moans in ecstasy. They both breath heavily as Sheldon collapses onto Amy, his dick still inside her. They fall asleep in the same position as they are exhausted from the night.


End file.
